Medical devices, such as endoscopes or other suitable introduction sheaths, are employed for a variety of diagnostic and surgical procedures, including laparoscopy, arthroscopy, gynoscopy, thoracoscopy, and cystoscopy. Such procedures may be generally carried out by inserting an introduction sheath into a patient's body through a surgical incision or via natural anatomical orifices (e.g., mouth, vagina, and/or rectum). Typically, the operator advances the introduction sheath through lumens within a patient's body, often requiring turns through tortuous vasculature and other passages. Such turns are negotiated by employing a steering mechanism.
A typical steering mechanism employs one or more steering wires extending from a handle disposed at a proximal end of a medical device. A physician can manipulate the distal portion of the medical device by manipulating the handle to push and/or pull the steering wires, which move/rotate the distal end of the device one way or the other. When assembled for use, an endoscopic device includes the operator's handle, an elongate member having a lumen extending through it, and an end-effector. The end-effector may be a tool for performing one or more surgical/diagnostic procedures, including, e.g., resectioning. Typical end-effectors include, but are not limited to, snares, forceps, graspers, scissors, needle drivers, and the like.
Unfortunately, many endoscopic devices or introduction sheaths are provided as complete units, with an articulating portion integrally formed with the remainder of the device, including the handle. In addition, many of the endoscopic devices available in the art are furnished as complete units, with the handle and elongate member permanently attached to the end-effector. Therefore, replacing an articulating portion or an end-effector in such devices is a challenge. Some devices do allow interchangeable end-effectors or articulating portions, however, most of those devices often require complete replacement of the steering or actuating mechanisms during the process of replacement of the articulating portion or end-effectors, which may be a substantially labor intensive, costly, and complicated task.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system that allows for more easy and convenient interchange of end-effectors and/or articulating distal portions.